Turned
by Metadron
Summary: Humans turned in more way then one. Maybe even against each other? Michaela finds herself with her sister and best friend in a war that the Cybertronians thought lost since barely any of their kind survived it.
1. Chapter 1: Bye-bye Mom & Dad

**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does. I own only my OC's. Miranda belongs to JetCycle, since it is her.  
**

* * *

Well.. Today's the big day! Y'know.. marriage, honeymooning, and romance. Love all about in the air, right? Sickeningly sweet to some people and unfortunately.. I'm some people. I have to go to this wedding. No way out, I've tried _everything_. Believe me when I say _everything_. I mean both sides of the fam were fine. I just ain't a people person and going to big wedding with tons of people I barely know? No thank you sir. Talk about feeling uncomfortable. I was one of the bridesmaids since I was her daughter... well.. not biological, but whatever. That's not the point. I'm just going to start the story now. I't m gonna start this thing when I got home. I am not re-living that seemingly endless torment of a wedding in my head.

* * *

I had gotten home and stripped myself of my green and white dress that all the bridesmaids were supposed to wear. I sat on my bed and took off my heels. I heard squeaking around in my room and dismissed for my pet rats. Yes, that's right. _Rats._ I only have two rats.. The names are Paxton and Krypton. Paxton goes by Pax for short. Krypton is a black and white rat while Paxton is a light brown rat. I adore them, but my family just doesn't see their cute sides like I do.

I got dressed again, but this time in my pajamas. I went downstairs only to hear my phone go off. I groaned and decided that I was too lazy to go back upstairs. And, then I ran into my sister. Her name's Miranda, by the way. I tried to run away, but she had already seen me. Dead meat now. "Micky, why are you already in your pj's?" She looked me up and down, she had a plate of pizza in her hand. She noticed my looking at it. "I was about to call you down for it.. you just seemed so busy with your tailed friends." I took her plate and went into the kitchen. "Hey!"

Our adoptive mother and father were about to leave for their honeymoon, so they hadn't made our food. Just ordered it from some place in town. Miranda came in and tried reaching over me to get her plate. Me being taller than her was always fun, except when she would pinch my arms to make me drop whatever it was that I was keeping from her.

"Would you two quit? Today's a day of love." Mom had looked up from her smartphone and at us. I smirked and dropped the plate.. Mom gasped, causing Dad to look up now. Luckily, Miranda had caught the plate.

"It may be a day of love for you two, but to everyone else.. it's just a regular day." I grabbed a paper towel and a slice of pepperoni pizza. I took all the grease that was on the pizza off with the paper towel then threw it away. "So, when are you two leavin'?"

"Right about.. now. Michaela, will you please get our bags? They're in our room.", Dad had stood up and was getting Mom up. "Come on, honey. I'm going to get the car started up. Time for the beach!" I had already left the room, but I could hear them. I picked up their bags. _All of them_. Two of them being heavy suitcases and the last a duffel bag. I put the duffel bag around my head and carried the two suitcases in my hands. Dad had to open the door for me. They said their goodbyes and then they were gone. Alone for a week and a half with my sister.

I went upstairs and got my phone. Only to find 11 text messages waiting for me.

_**Alex**: Sup, gurl._

_**Alex**: Shit son.. must be pretty damn busy if you ain't answering._

_**Mir:** Do you think they'll find out about the rumors?_

_**Alex**: Oh yeahhh.. you got that wedding to go to, right? _

**_Alex_**_: Alright. I fuckin' know the weddings over now. Where are you?_

**_Alex: _**_Kaylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Where are youuuu?_

_**Mir**: You shoulda seen some of them. I think they know. Why else would Mom be on Facebook constantly? _

**_Mir: _**_Are you fucking serious? You LEFT your rats loose in your room while we were gone? _

_**Mir:** Mom & Dad are gonna kill you if they find out._

_**Alex:** Excuse you for not answering. _

_**Alex: **Mmk. Since you ain't answering. I'm gonna make you answer. I'm coming over. Expect to see me on your doorstep in less than 15 minutes._

I checked the time on the last text.. 9 minutes ago. "Well, fuck." The thing about Alex was.. well.. he hated mostly everybody. I was one of the few he did like. And when he said something, he would do it. Regardless of the consequences of it. And, that was when I heard the knock at the door.

* * *

**P****lease review! There won't be any TF's for a while, but they WILL be here soon enough.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Alex

**Disclaimer: Alex is mine. Miranda is JetCycle's. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

"I'll get it! It's probably ju- Oh. It's you. Micky!"

I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. "Hey Alex. You're early."

"I said less than 15 minutes." He hugged me then shot a glare at Miranda. "Doesn't she have some where to go? Like to work or college or something?"

"No. I'm going to be here the whole time. I have to watch her."

"She's 15.. She can watch herself. Can't ya, Kayla?"

"I can, but parents.. they can't help it. They think I need supervision constantly. Or I'll go on like.. a killing spree or somethin'." I shrugged and plopped on to the couch.

"That's fucked up. On so many levels. Just caus- Would you go away, you're fuckin' with my mindset."

Miranda looked between the two of us.. "Uh.. no." She sat down next to me on the couch.

Alex grumbled and sat on the floor. "So, when did you become a rat?" He picked at our carpet, not looking up at Miranda.

"I'm no-"

"Are too. You're spying on us to see what we're talking about.. and if that isn't a rat. I don't know what is." Alex was calm as ever.

"He has a point.." That little statement earned a glare from Miranda.

"He does not. He wasn't even invited over. I should be telling Mom about him. You know how much she loves hearing about him."

I got up and grabbed two orange sodas. I gave one to Alex, he raised it. "To Michaela, the best girl I know who knows exactly what I need." He opened it and then drank out of it.. "Shit's awesome, babe. When'd you get it? Let me guess... last weekend?" I nodded and Miranda rolled her eyes at the both of us. "I warned you, rat."

"At least I can afford to go to college."

"I can, too. I graduated with mostly A's and B's. So, rethink yourself before trying to get under my skin."

"Michaela.. why are you friends with delinquents?"

I shrugged and leaned on her. "It may just be my craving for being bad anyway I can." Miranda pushed me off of her. I snickered and set down my soda. "Alex.. what'd you want?"

"Your attention.", he looked at Miranda, who was now on her phone. He snatched it and looked at the message she was about to send. "To mother.. from Miranda. Alex is over here.. he's trying to get Michaela away from the house." Alex looked up at Miranda. "Really, eh? Mmk. Then let me change a few things.. Michaela, get dressed. Now, please."

Miranda looked at me and then at him... "What are you doing, Al-"

"Don't call me my name, that's reserved for special people only." I went up upstairs and changed into ripped jeans, a red and black button up shirt with a black top underneath, some combat boots, and a leather jacket. I ran back downstairs for Alex's approval of the outfit. He looked me up and down, smirking. "Nice. Now, all I gotta do is press send."

_**Send to: Mom, Dad. **Alex is here. Him and Michaela left the house while I was distracted. Sorry.  
_

**_From Mom:_**_You've got to be kidding. This day has kinda been messed up. First, people are spreading stuff about this family that isn't true! Then, Michaela tries to leave? I don't think she likes me :( _

**_Send to: Mom. _**_What kinda stuff? And she's just less eager as other people.. don't worry about it._

**_From Mom: _**_That we don't love each other. That I just wanted him for the money since he's the CEO of Neuteck._

**_Send to: Mom. _**_Interesting. Thanks for the info, babes. It's been fun. -Alex. _

Miranda snatched her phone back from Alex and read the messages. "You two aren't going anywhere."

"Wanna watch me?" I ran out of the front door with Alex behind me. I started his truck and then scooted over into the passenger so he could get in.

"See you later, fucker!" He flipped Miranda off then drove off with me in the passenger seat. I caught my breath after a while. He looked over at me, "So, where to?"

I looked out of the window, "I don't know.. anywhere."

"Wanna go to my place?"

"What about your dad, though?"

"He's in prison. It's fine. He can't get you from there. I'll always protect you." He reached over and messed up my hair. I fixed it and looked out of the window until we got there. "You asleep?" He poked my side and I shook my head. "Well, you're tired." He came around and opened my door. He picked me up and somehow managed to open the front door without dropping me. He put me on the couch and then turned on the news.

The news woman was hyped up over an escaped convict. She had waken me up, I covered my ears. "God, she's always so loud. Does she know that she practically yells while on set? I bet they wish they had volume control for her.." I took the remote from him and got on Netflix.

"Hey! I was watching the news!"

"And I was avoiding hearing loss. Wanna watch Transformers? You can always catch the news later." Yes, the trio of us liked Transformers. The trio being me, Miranda, and Alex. Alex wasn't a fan of any particular bot or con. He just liked the idea of robots, but me and Miranda had opposing views on the Autobots and the Decepticons. I was for the Decepticon force and she was, of course, for the opposite.

"Sure." He yawned and stretched an arm over the couch. "Which are we going to watch? Dark of the Moon?" I nodded. "You're not going to scream again, are you?"

I grumbled, "That was a one time thing.."

He smirked, "Sure it was.. that's why you still lock up when OP gets shot off in the rocket."

"Shut up!" I covered his mouth until he agreed not to speak of it.

* * *

**Alex POV**

* * *

Michaela had fallen asleep next to me while watching the movie. I took the remote from her hand and turned the TV back to regular shows. I had turned it back to hear about the escaped convict. Michaela mumbled something in her sleep and I turned down the TV to try to not wake her up.

They had a different news person reporting now. _"There has been escaped prisoners before. This one happens to be Vincent Ravenport. He was accused of murder, abuse, and attempted murder." _My face paled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Woo-hoo! To explain some things.. Neuteck is just a technology-based company.. like Apple, MAC, and stuff like that. You ask how I got the name? Neu means New in German.. and then teck is just tech.. thought it looked better than Neutech. That's all! Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover Gone Wrong

_"Some say that he's going to head back to his old house.. Please call the number below if you have any information." _

I woke up Michaela and she grumbled. "What, Lex?"

"Y'know how you changed the channel? My dad got out." Her eyes bulged and she looked around.

"Is he here?" Her voice lower than it was before.

"I.. don't know. We need to leave. Get Miranda out of your house, just in case he wants to come back and hurt you. If he finds her, he'll kill her. Then come here and look for you and me." I had two guns always.. one in my truck and one at the house, just in case. I went to my room for and ran into her. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm scared." She came into my room and sat on my bed. A million little things went through my head right then, self-conscious little things. This was the first time that she had came into my room. It wasn't neat. It was pretty ugly. There were clothes everywhere. It was dirty. My laptop was on and currently had Youtube pulled up with a Pierce the Veil song on it. "Alex?" There was a banging on the door downstairs.

I looked towards my door then at her. "Stay here." I left my room and hoped the person at the door wasn't who I thought it was.  
I wish my luck was better.

"Hey Alex! Sup, buddy?" He leaned over me with a wide grin. He **_had_ **to be on something.

"Not much.. Stuff." He sat down on the couch where me and Michaela had just been.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Teenager stuff." I sat down on the stairs that led to my room.

"Have you been cleaning up the house?"

I shook my head. "Friends. They like to clean up after me.."

"You've got friends? Huh, I guess I don't scare them off.. Well.. huh.. didn't tell me you had that bitch over here.." He rubbed his jaw. "I still have that scar from the sucker punch she carries." His eyes roamed over her body and stopped when he saw the gun. "And, now.. you've gave her a gun."

I heard my door open and close and looked behind me.. "Michaela.. what are you.."

She shook her head and went down next to me. "I couldn't stand it up there alone.. while I knew you were down here with _him._" Her voice barely above a whisper. My dad was watching intently and I noticed. You start to notice little things like that when your life depended on it.

"Why doesn't she come give me a hug? She hasn't seen me in.. oh, yah.. right.. She's the one who had enough to nerve to get me arrested." A frown came upon his face and then he grumbled. "More than my own son did when I killed his mother."

I cringed and she looked at me with worry. "You okay?" I nodded, but my insides felt like they were in a million little knots. She got up and went closer to him. "Tell me why the fuck you came back and why the fuck you wanna hurt him like that."

He laughed, "You're the man in the relationship, but you ain't even got a dick. That's funny."

She growled now, getting defensive. "Michaela. Just stop.. He's doing it on purpose."

She stood back and he looked her up and down. I got up now and went over to her. "What? You listen to him?! You have more balls then him! He should be suckin' up to you!" He got up from the couch and was yelling at her.

A gunshot went through the room. My dad was screaming in pain and on the floor. I looked over at her, "Where'd you shoot him?"

"Nowhere lethal. Just his knee, so when he tries to get up. It'll hurt like a bitch."

"I'm gonna kill you! Just like his whore of a mother! I'll stick a gun in your mouth and make yo-"

She shook her head. "You need to learn to shut up."

"ME?! Being told to shut up by a little girl like _you?! _Why should I listen to you?!"

"I have the gun this time. And you're at the end of it."

He looked up at me and laughed. "You ain't got the balls to kill me."

"Wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Your life."

"Deal." She smirked and then pulled the trigger.

_What the everloving hell... When.. how.. No! No! No!_ I fell to the ground and stared. "He's dead. You killed him.. but.. why?!"

She sat on the ground next to me and threw the gun away from us. But, the weird thing was.. she was crying and I wasn't. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.. My temper.. the gun.. I didn't.. I didn't mean too.. I just couldn't stand him.. he was hurting you and.. and.." She started sobbing.

I looked down at her, then hugged her tightly. "It's okay.." I mumbled that to her for what seemed like hours before she calmed down. "I'm going to call the cops and then tell him we found him dead."

She sniffled. "O-okay."

"Could you go upstairs and get some of my stuff? Make sure you don't step in blood." I had already taken out my phone and was dialing 9-1-1. She nodded and ran upstairs. She didn't know where anything was but I guess she would find most of it. Then the police department picked up.

"Hello? How may help you?"

"Vincent Ravenport.. is.. is dead. We're at his residence. That's all. Goodbye, officer."

She came back having two duffel bags full of clothes and a messenger bag full of all my tech stuff. "Your room's clean now." She had a different shirt on now than before..

"Did you take one of my shirts?"

"Yup. You weren't usin' it... sooo.. I took it."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Kayla. We gotta get out of here. The police are probably in a frenzy now and are sending some over here."

We both grabbed a soda out of the fridge and then left in my truck. We passed the cops coming down the road. They had flashers on and everything. I laughed at that. "It's like rats racing to get to rotten cheese."

"Strange metaphor.. but it's true I guess.''

He raised his soda and I raised mine. "A toast! To ourselves.. we rule no matter what."

* * *

**Two Months later_.._**

* * *

"They're still looking for me, aren't they?"

I nodded solemnly, "Yah."

She grumbled and then shrugged. "They can believe what they like to believe but it wasn't murder."

I smiled and messed up her hair. "It's fine. I know what it was."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3: Sleepover Gone Wrong. Please leave a review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Prowl

**Chapter Four. I don't own the TFs, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's. This chapter is in Michaela's POV.  
**

* * *

We'd just gotten done stealing from a little place in town when we heard the sirens. I looked to Alex and mumbled, "You think it's for us?"

"No. But, just to be on the safe side. Let's get outta here. And quickly." I nodded and we walked towards his car as fast as we could without it looking suspicious. I took all the stuff we stole and put it in the trunk while he started the car. "I'm ready to go."

I climbed in the back of the car, "So am I. Let's get outta here." Before we even pulled out of the parking lot, the cop had gotten out of the car. "Go, now." Alex pulled out when nobody was coming and floored it. I looked back and saw the cop coming after us. "Damn it, Lex. He's comin' after us."

Alex looked back, "Son of a bitch!" He went off on to a country road and hoped the cop wouldn't follow. But, it did. We gave up eventually and pulled over in a field. Alex grabbed a baseball bat out from behind his chair and I grabbed a gun. I stuck the gun in my waistband and covered it with my shirt. "Remember, it's just for defense. If he doesn't try to arrest you, don't use it. And, actually.. I'm gonna leave this here, not in the mood for it. I like your route better." He grabbed a gun too and copied me. We got out of the car and saw the officer waiting.

"Alright, so tell me why you two were- why do you have that symbol on you?! You're not one of them! You.. you can't be!" The guy freaked out and then collapsed..

"Well. Okay then. Wanna get some gas?"

Alex looked at me like I was crazy, "Siphoning gas from a cop's car? Are you really fuckin' serious?"

I shrugged, "Thought you said we could use some."

He rolled his eyes and then went back to grab a gas can. "You're crazy."

I smirked and bowed, "Why, thank you." He laughed at that and followed me to the cop's car.

We looked all around on the car and didn't find a gas cap. "Where the fuck's it at?! This better not be one of those eco-friendly cars.. I swear to god."

I kicked the tire, "Must be. Stupid cops and being eco-friendly."

We didn't notice the cop getting up again until he talked. "Excuse you. But, I'm gonna have to take you with me."

Me and Alex exchanged looks and then looked at him. "No, we're staying here."

"Fine, have it your way." He got on his radio. "I have two that aren't willing to come with me."

"What would you expect them to do? Walk right over and go with you? Take them. It isn't that hard."

"But, they don't know what they are."

"Hurry then."

It all happened quickly. One minute, we're standing in the field and the next we're in the cop car, restrained. "Let us go, you weirdo cop!" He drove out of the field, leaving Alex's car there.

"You better get my fucking car!"

"I'll retrieve it later. My priority is you two right now."

* * *

About 30 minutes passed and we were still in the cop car. We cussed at him but he didn't seem angered by it nor care.

Then, we passed the police station. "Where are we going?" I looked out the window and watched the police station get farther and farther away from where we were.

"To the base."

Alex spoke up, "But you just passed the police station!"

The guy sighed, but kept driving. "Not that _human _place."

"What do you mean 'human place'? You're human!" Alex was getting agitated with the guy by now. "Where the fuck are you taking us?!"

"Like I said, to the base. We'll be there in a few minutes."

We pulled up to an abandoned house and were forced out. I mumbled, "You think he's a kidnapper?"

"Probably.. be on the watch."

I gave a curt nod. "Come on, you two." He lead us into the house and then to the basement. But, instead of the basement looking gross and moldy, it looked neat and nice. Much better than the upstairs, which had rotting and molded things in it.

"I brought two, let me in."

A voice came back, "Alright, Prowl."

A staircase came from the floor and led down. "Down we go."

As soon as we got down the stairs, all we saw was chrome-plated everything. Glass doors, chrome walls, and some more glass decor. It all looked very retro. There were machines on the walls and those had bleepy buttons. Then, we saw what had let us in. A huge yellow robot that I could only identify as Bumblebee was standing in front of us.

"Welcome to the Autobot base."

I fainted while Alex stared, wide-mouthed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4: On the Prowl. Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: People and Places

I woke up and found a red and white bot looking over me. I yelped and accidentally scared him. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because you freaking scared me!" I got off the bed I was on. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Stop with the questions, human." I glared at him. "What? What did I say?"

"You could at least identify me as a girl."

The bot rolled his... _Now, they weren't eyes. What __**were **__they called? C'mon, Michaela.. you know this. Optics? Optics! Yes. _He rolled his optics and went to look at a chart across the room. "May I leave?"

"Sure. Go ahead and leave. The human boy is in the command center with Bumblebee. Name's Ratchet by the way." He didn't look up from the chart.

"Okay." I left the room and then came back, not sure where it was I was going. "Where's the command center, Ratchet?"

He sighed, "Second hallway on the left."

"Oh, and what is this place called?"

He grumbled and then looked back at me. "Do you not know anything? This is a Medbay. It's like a human's hospital."

I gave a curt nod and then left. "Thanks."

I got to the command center easily enough and found Alex talking geek to Bumblebee. "Oh hello girl!" Bee ran over to me and whispered to me, "Save me.."

I chuckled softly and whispered back, "No problem."

He smiled at me and Alex was glaring at the both of us. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothingggg..", I laughed and he cracked a smile.

"You're a liar."

"She is." Bee chimed in now.

I gasped, "Traitor!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" I turned my back on the both of them.

"Aww, look what ya did! Ya made her mad." Bee turned his back on Alex too. "Meany."

"The hell, man?! I didn't do nothin'!" He grumbled and grabbed my shoulders. "Come on.. talk to me. I'll drag you around." I gave a slight shrug and he groaned. "Fine. Have it your way." He grabbed my arms and drug me around the room. "God, you're heavy."

"Hey!" I turned around and slapped him. I heard Bee laughing, I looked back at him. "You wanna get hit too?"

"No thank you, ma'am."

I went over to him and hit him anyway. "Ow!"

"Well, I said no for a reason.. I'm metal and you're well.. pink and fleshy." He poked my arm and I glared at him.

"Shut up, bot. Where's your boss, anyway?"

He glared at me, "I have a name and you know it."

"Okay.. then, Bumblebee.. where is your boss?"

He shrugged, "I think in his quarters, why?"

"I need to talk to him.. about things."

"Things, eh?" Alex wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I can come with ya, right?"

I pushed his arm off of me, "Well, yah. Of course you can come."

"Cool."

"Bee, show us where his quarters are."

"Lead the way, lil bot scout!"

He glared at the both of us and crossed his arms. "I'm not little, you are."

"I'm big for a human, now take me to your leaderrr!"

"I get the reference, you better keep up." He walked out of the room and we had to adjust our pace to where we were fast-walking to even keep up with him. "Here we are. Knock before you go in." I walked in and Bee almost had a mini-heart attack. "I said not to do that!"

"Oops. I forgot." Optimus was at a desk and doing what looked like paper work. Did bots like him even need to do paperwork? After all, he could just not do it.. I shrugged. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

It worked. He looked up from his paperwork, "Yes?"

"I'm Michaela.. and this is Alex." I shoved a thumb in Alex's direction and he huffed out a breath.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware that by human standards, you're supposed to be in jail?"

I growled and felt my back prickle. "No, I am not. They have everything wrong. What I did was right and anyone who says else is a liar!"

"Easy, easy.. Tell me what happened."

I looked at Alex and he shrugged. I sighed, "Fine. There was an escaped convict by the name of Vincent Ravenport. That was Alex's dad. He came to Alex's house and we only had one thing to do if we wanted to avoid being hurt and possibly murdered. I'm not even supposed to be around Alex because his dad had tried killing me.. and I just.. shot. A life for a life.. We was scheduled for the death sentence anyway, so.. in a way, his sentence came early, and I was his executioner."

Optimus got up and bent down look at me. "But, you aren't a executioner. You're a teenager.. How could you have such blood lust?"

"It's hatred. A piece of me was filled in causing his death." Alex stared at me in disbelief.

"Then, you are guilty of that crime?"

"I committed no crime. What I did was right. And I don't feel a shred of guilt in me."

And then he noticed it, the Decepticon chain around my neck. "You're not one of us, are you?"

"I admit, I'm not.. but, you seem nice enough. I be nice, you be nice, right? Isn't that how this goes?"

"No, it isn't. I didn't even know there was Decepticons on this planet.. I thought they had all gone.. After the war."

"Well, there's you. So, there has to be D-cons."

"For now, you're considered a friend.. but, when they come.. it is up to you."

"My choice is evident."


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Sister Sister

"Then I have no choice, but to notify your parents and the authorities of what you've been up to." Optimus turned towards his computer. He typed a few things before a dial tone sounded throughout the room.

It was almost immediately answered by, "Hello? Who is this?" My Mom had picked up the phone.

Optimus took a deep breath and then answered, "Are you one of Michaela's guardians?"

"Yes, I am. Now who are you?" I think we had either called a bad time or something. Her voice was tight.

Optimus' optic ridges furrowed, thinking of a name. "Uh.. I'm.." He looked to me and I shook my head. He turned to his computer to look up names.

I rolled my eyes, he was going to take forever and she would hang up before he was done name-searching. "His name is Pax. He's a friendly. Mum, do me a favor.. and get Miranda for me?"

He turned back and looked at me, "Pax? Where'd you get that name?"

I put my pointer finger over my mouth and glared at him. He looked at me questioningly for a minute and then looked up what it meant, causing me to roll my eyes again. It was a while before Mom spoke up. "Miranda's busy. Where are you so I can come and pick you up?"

I knew that was a lie. Miranda always had time. I puffed out air, "No, she isn't, Mother. Now go get her!" I heard Mom grouch and then someone getting up.

"Whataya want, Micky?"

"Wanted to talk."

"About?"

"A bunch of shit, but before we have our convo over that.. You will never guess where I am."

"Jail?"

I laughed, "Aren't you the comedian? No, I'm in the Au- mph!" Optimus picked me up and put me in what looked like a huge pencil holder.

I glared at him. "You aren't telling her where we are. This place is top secret."

"You ain't none fair!" I got up and tried knocking over the thing I was in. "Let me outta here!"

Alex stifled a laugh and then looked up at me.. "You still got your country accent, hun."

Miranda practically yelled over the phone, "Shut up, Alex! I'm talking to my sister." Axel growled, but listened to her. "Now, what were you going to say, Micky?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Optimus beat me to the punch. "She's no longer aloud to speak."

"Oh, really? Then, I'm coming to speak to her in person."

"And how are you going to do that? You don't know where we are."

"It's called tracing a call, buddy. It's what the Cons do to the Bots comlinks all the time and vice versa."

Optimus' optics widened for a sec and then centered on me, more curious than ever. "Are you for the Decepticons, too?"

I laughed when Miranda responded. "Hell no! I'm not for those creeps!"

Optimus looked almost shocked. "Really? Then tell me, how did you survive with your sister?"

Miranda laughed, "She's my sister. We prank each other and sometimes we fight.. but the most damage we've done to each other is a couple of bruises here and there. Even if we do have different views on things.."

I smirked at Optimus' expression, it had shock mixed with something like awe. "That's interesting."

"Yah, whatever you want to call it. I'm coming to find my sister." She hung up and Optimus looked at me.

"What?"

"Your sister.. her name's Miranda?" I nodded slowly and he thought over that for a minute. "Why do both of your name's start with M?"

I shrugged, "Why does yours start with O?"

He crossed his arms and lifted an optic ridge. "That's what was chosen for me."

"Then why our names started with M when you obviously knew the answer." I sat down and looked at Alex. He was laughing. "What's so funny, Alexander?"

He stood up straight, "Nothing, ma'am." He gave me a salute.

"Good answer, soldier." We both fell into a laughing fit after he ended the salute.

Optimus and Bee looked between the both of us. "Are you to.. um.. spark-mates?"

Both me and Alex looked at Bumblebee, the asker of the question. We replied in unison, which didn't help our case. "No!" We turned to each other and glared, "Stop that!"

Bumblebee fell over laughing, "You never told me that humans were so funny!"

Optimus held back a laugh, "I didn't know they were."


	7. Chapter 7: Not One Of Us

I gave a short huff of a laugh, crossing my arms while doing so. "We are not funny."

"Oh yes you are! That's the best laugh I've had in a while." Bee had a grin on his face.

I grumbled and turned away from him. Alex put an arm over my shoulders, "What's wrong, K?"

"Absolutely nothing.. They're just wrong."

Optimus overheard my little remark and spoke up. "And what makes us wrong?"

I turned on my heel and looked at him. "Do you believe that everyone is good? Everyone is born with a heart of greatness and goodness? That is where you are wrong.. Not everyone. I was born with a hatred of the good. I learned to trust few and sometimes, not even then."

"But, were you treated badly?"

I shook my head. "You don't get it.. It doesn't matter if I was hurt or not. I have a heart of black as most people would say. I'm seen as corrupt in my world. Corrupt. Such a word doesn't belong to me, I'm innocent. Honestly, I am. I have a right and reason for things I do, while others do it blindly."

One of his optic ridges perked up, "Is that really what you think about your species?"

"It's what I know."

I heard clapping in the distance and turned to look. "Sounds like she just got done with one of her mini-Megatron rants. I must say, you're improving. You still can't get me to join though."

I ran to hug her and nearly knocked us both over. "Miranda!"

"Nice to see you, too. Now, get off me." I got off her only for her to fall back down. "Its.. its.. ohmygod." She fell back and hit the floor.

I cringed and heard Alex laugh. "It's a shame she didn't get majorly injured." I slapped him. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Being a dumbass.." I sat down on Miranda's stomach, she made a small huff noise. I snickered, "Lil bitty botty, don't you know that you can't outrun the fever that consumes us all?" I poked her nose and she woke up.

"Get the frag off me, Micky!" She pushed me off her onto the floor. I grabbed her and pushed her back down.

"Good Morning, Princess." I gave a smirk and got off her. She got up and kicked me in the shin. "Son of a bitch!" I grabbed my shin and hopped over to a wall.

"I win and I'm not a princess."

"This isn't over." I leaned against the wall and rubbed my shin. Slowly touching it to the ground til it didn't hurt.

"Yes it is." She was looking at Optimus.

"It never is." Optimus and Bee were looking between the two of us. I shook my head and yawned. "So, how's Krypton and Paxton?"

Miranda finally broke her staring from Optimus, he didn't seem to notice. "They had baby rats. I named them. Wanna hear the names?" I shrugged and she went on. "Prima, Radon, and Spark."

My eyebrows raised, "Huh, I thought you'd pick goofy names.. Nice work."

She gave me a smile. I started to walk around her, looking at her. "You've gotten a little taller.. though, I'm still taller." She glared at me and I smiled. I observed her form, she was leaning to one side. It caused me to laugh, but I didn't mention it.

"What? Taking notes on me?" I nodded. "Again?" I nodded again. "Why?"

"You ask all the questions, while I silently observe. It's quite obnoxious, like I could tell you right now.. that Alex is giving you a death glare as we speak, but I'm not looking at him. I don't have to."

Miranda looked over at him, sure enough he was. "How'd you know that?"

"I know him and how he acts. You find out a lot without words."

Bee was glancing between the three of us. "You all are strange. You know that? One of you is an Autobot, the other a Con.. but you aren't at eachother's throats trying to kill each other. Why?"

Miranda sighed, "We're sisters. We have to tolerate each other, even if we don't want to."

"Aww! You really do love me!" I hugged her and she pushed me off her. I snickered, "We fight, but the worst we've done is a couple of bruises to each other.. and I hadn't meant to do that."

Miranda grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my hair, causing me to wince. "As I was saying, Micky. We don't get alo-" I grabbed her hair and pulled it back. "Let go of my hair!"

"You let go of mine!" She bit my arm. I growled and pulled harder, "Let go of my hair!"

"Fine!" She let go and stopped biting me. I let go of hers, wiping her saliva off on my jeans. "You're disgusting."

"You're the one who bit me."

Optimus sighed, "Would you two stop?!" We both shut up and looked at him. "Thank you."

A thought popped into my head, "Aren't you going to call the authorities now?"

"I thought you would want to talk to your family?" His optic ridges furrowed, giving me a confused look.

I bowed my head. "I did, Optimus.."

"Uhm.. alright." He clicked a button and a dial tone went through the room.

_"Hello. How may I help you?" _

"I have Michaela Devetrix here." He looked at me out of the side of his optic.

_"Where are you, sir?" _

"I'm at High Grove Court 862."

_"That old abandoned house? We'll be there in a moment, sir. May I ask your name?"_

"Pax. That's what I go by." He hung up. I gave him double pistols and a wink then ran away. I heard him over the intercom a second later. "There's a girl in the base that bears the Decepticon symbol around her neck. Put her upstairs." He was quiet for a moment then came back on. "Don't let the human boy out of the base."

Two bots I didn't recognize grabbed me and threw me out of the base. "And stay out, Deceptiscum!"

I growled and ran up stairs to find a shootout between five masked men and three cops. I got hit in the crossfire. I screamed, blood oozing from in between my fingers. My hand covered the bullet wound. "Grab her, she's coming with us!" Three of the guys picked me up. Two grabbed my arms and the other got my feet. I noticed only one thing, they all had Decepticon insignias tattooed on their arms.

The gunfire stopped, three cops were dead. I heard someone move downstairs, then a scream. "Michaela?! Where are you?!" Alex. He'd come to find me and I wasn't there. "Michaela!"

"Ale-", they put a hand over my mouth.

"Hush, he's with them. Not us."


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

**Alex POV**

* * *

I broke away from the Bots' grips on me and ran upstairs. I had heard Michaela scream, I know I had. I went up and saw cops on the ground; all dead. I looked all around, but didn't find her. "Michaela! Where are you?!"

"Ale-!"

"Michaela! I'm coming! Where are you?!" I ran to the front door and saw her being taken away from me. I ran after the truck that had her. "No! Michaela!" I fell to my knees, defeated. The truck had drove off and I couldn't follow any longer. They had sped up. I guess they had seen me running after them. But, she was gone.. Gone.. I screamed, "No! Fuck! Fuck all of you!"

Bee appeared next to me, in his alt mode. I'd seen it once or twice, but not up close. But, it didn't matter now.. only two things did. Where she was and if she was okay. "Get in, Alex." I got up and started walking back to the base. "Get in. You're going to freeze."

"I don't care." It was well into the low 40's and all I had was a thin hoody to keep me warm. He drove back to the base without me.

Some guys pulled over and drew my attention. "Hey! Yah, you! The hell you doin' out?" I looked back to the ground and kept walking. "Come on, don't go ignoring us!"

"I want to be left alone. I just lost someone, now leave me alone." I ran off.

One guy jumped out of the truck and gave chase. "C'mere Alex!"

I looked back and saw him gaining on me. "No!" I was down on the ground and under him in a blink of an eye. "Let me go! I order you to let me go!"

He snorted and kept me there, "You're coming back to the base with me."

"You're an Autobot? You don- Ow!" He hit me in between the shoulder blades.

"I'm an Autobot. I'm just a bit more fighter than diplomat." He pulled me up by my hair. "Now, come on, we're going back to the base."

"I w-was going there." He shot me a glare. "What?"

"The base is 20 minutes the other way. You couldn't possibly be heading for them."

"Oh." I had blanked out while walking. It was dark now and I just now realized. I looked up and saw the stars and moon. "Oh. Oh god." Then it came crashing down. She was gone.. _She's gone. She's dead. Believe me._ "No! No! I gotta.. I gotta go.."

"The only place you're going is to the base." He put me in the truck and handcuffed me to the mirror. "No way in hell am I let you get away again. Bee's too easy on you humans.." He shook his head and climbed in the truck.

I stayed quiet until we got to the base. I lashed out at any bot who made a smart remark about Michaela. I heard one of them whisper, "She was with that human there.. He looks absolutely crazy, poor girl. I don't know what she saw in him."

I growled, "She trusted me! And now she's probably dead, because _you_ took me away from her! It is _all _your faults!"

Optimus came up to me and I didn't meet him in the eye. The guy let me go and backed away. "Thank you, Ironhide. Alex? Are you hurt?"

I gave a short, maniacal laugh. "I'm perfect! Absolutely motherfucking perfect!" I kicked him. "Now get away from me." I turned my back to him. I started to walk away and Ironhide grabbed me. He stood me in front of Optimus, "What in the hell do you want from me? You've already taken the person I needed most."

"I don't want anything. I just want to make sure you're okay."

I didn't answer him for a very long time. "I'm not. Now get out of my face." I pulled away from Ironhide and walked away. Ironhide made a move to grab me again, but Optimus held up a hand to stop him.

I remembered that I had a gun.

I took it from my back and shot Optimus in the leg. He cringed and looked back at me, "Why did you.." He looked down to see a small trickle of Energon from the gunshot.

Ironhide appeared next to me. He grabbed the gun away from me and threw it across the room. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No. Now shut up. You're going to the prison." He wouldn't answer anymore of my questions after that, except for one.

"Is she dead?"

"We don't know. We found her blood upstairs, but we don't know the reason why they would take her and leave the cops." He set me down in a cell, locking me in. "You shot Optimus. You're now a convict." He left, leaving me with two guards I didn't know the names of.

_Dead. She's dead. Don't listen to them. They're liars.. They'll never let you go. You need to get out. _

I screamed, "Shut up! Get out! Out, out, out!" I hit my head with hands. "Let me out! She's going to die! She's dying! Let me out! I need out!" I didn't stop screaming. I only stopped once my voice gave out. I started crying and whimpering. The voice in my head convincing me that she's dead. I didn't feel her there anymore either and that's what scared me most.

The guards had left a while ago.

Optimus came in. I looked up, giving me a death glare. "We just found out.. something. There are Decepticons on your planet. They arrived just a while ago. A couple of days ago, actually." I started into a new fit of sobbing. The mention of them making me remember her and assuring me she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends

**Michaela POV**

* * *

Three of the guys were in the back of the truck with me. They looked ahead, then finally looked back at me. "So, who are you?" The guy sounded like he smoked.

I blinked, "You askin' me?" He nodded slowly and grumbled. "I'm nobody to you. Not until you tell me who you are."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm Star.. The bitch over there with the purple highlights in his hair is Warp and , the other one is Thunder. They stick to themselves." He leaned down, whispering in my ear, "A bunch of the guys think they're.. together." I raised an eyebrow. Thunder and Warp were both looking over at us now.

"What'd you say, Screamer?" Warp had his arm crossed and was glaring at Star. I connected the names easily enough. They were the three seekers. Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker.

"Oh, nothing."

The driver was annoyed I guess, but he yelled at the lot of us. "Would you all _shut up?!" _I mumbled an okay, but the other's just hushed. "Who said that?" He looked in the mirror and glanced back at us. "I said.. _who said that." _

"That. It was me."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question."

"Only if you answer mine after."

_"Fine."_

"My name is Michaela."

"Never heard of you, nevertheless. Shut up."

I grumbled and hushed.

* * *

We got to an abandoned warehouse. Starscream grabbed my arm and drug me into the warehouse. "We gotta get you to the Medbay, though I'm sure you'll be fine." He shoved me into a room with a single berth in the middle of it. "Yo doc.. This one's hurt, but not too bad. Plus, she seems to be for us. So she's willing."

"Good, good. Leave me to my work, Starscream." Starscream left the room and left me there. A Con that looked a lot like an Insecticon from the TF Prime series appeared out of the shadows. He glanced over me. He picked up one of my arms and then looked at the injured one. "You're human." He tilted his head, "How'd you get here?"

"Why do you care?"

He laughed. It sounded like glass crunching together, it wasn't appealing. It made me cringe, he noticed and stopped. "I got here by them."

"Hm, so they _saved _you. Ahah, Primus." He fixed a drink and then handed it to me. I took it and questioned it. "What? It's just gonna make you relax.."

"I may not want to." I glanced at the cup, then at him. "What's in it?"

"Humans drink it. It's what doctors used to use when they didn't have painkillers, I think. I'm not sure about this Earth stuff yet."

"It's alcohol, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Mhm. You're supposed drink the stuff on holidays, but hey! You get some early."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, "I can't drink this, it's illega-" What the hell was I doing? Once in a lifetime to get away with drinking, but the consequences being getting operated on by a Con that I didn't know.

I took a sip and he smiled. "Good." It was a creepy smile, but it wasn't too bad. "Take another and another until you barely feel what I'm doing, but not enough to where you pass out, understand?" I nodded and took another sip. He blinked then grabbed a damp cloth, he wiped my injured arm clean. He mumbled to himself about things that I didn't understand.

"Ow! The hell are you doing?!"

He looked up from what he was doing, "Just take another sip, would you?" I growled at him, but did as he said. "Sorry, little human." I barely felt the prick in my arm as he knocked me out.

* * *

I yawned and it hurt. I automatically knew something was wrong. I tried to move, but it hurt too much to even move.

"Ahh! Stay still, idiot!" He ran over and checked everything. "Good, good.. eh, it'll be okay. You can get up now." Purple and black armor covered me head to toe.

"You did not.."

He giggled, "I so did. Your human side is dying, so why not try to keep you alive? I'm pretty sure you wanna live, right? I mean.. if you don't wanna.. I could always, y'know.."

"No, no! I wanna live. Why'd you save me though? I'm just a human."

"Experiments. You, yourself are an experiment." He was obviously happy with his work. "My name is Flatline."

"Flatline, eh? Never really heard of you before. You're pretty cool though."

He rolled his optics. He went over to his desk and began searching for something frantically. "Where is it.. gah! I had stuff written down.. Here it is!" He had a little list. He looked up from the list to me, "Check. Done that. Ah! Here it is. You need to take it easy, but keep intoxicated. It'll make half-dying easier! Oh, and you need to come to me as soon as you half die so I can fix you fully." This made my head whirl. I would be fully dead, but alive. I guess that makes me a zombie. Weird. "You're going to stay here. So make yourself busy. Try and put this together." He handed me nails, bolts, a wrench, and some pieces of metal.

I glared at him, "I can't do this."

"Do it or I'll send you to Megatron so he can put you into the field. It'll hurt like a.. uhm.. a bitch? Is that what you say?" I nodded and he smiled. I shook my head and got to work.


	10. Chapter 10: Medic Care

A couple of weeks passed before Flatline would even let me out of the when he did, it was short chaperoned trips.

"You feel better than before?"

"Not really."

"Ah, don't mind it. You're fine, you just like having company."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "You're the only company I have. I would rather have my friend's companies." I got up off the berth just to walk around.

He raised an optic ridge, "Friends? _You_ have friends?"

"Yes, I do. I have Alex. The other ones.. well, they just weren't as close as he was."

This made him smirk, "So, Alex is a he? Are you two partners?"

"No, we're not." I picked up a wrench. I threw it up in the air and caught it. I went to throw it up again and he took it from me. "What?"

"You could break something." He put it back on his desk then walked out. I followed him out of his room. He stopped abruptly causing me to run into him. "Why are you following me?"

"I usually do. Why's it different now?"

"It isn't, but.. tell me one thing." He leaned down to where we were face to face. "Who will miss you?"

"I don't know. Four or five people?"

"Enough to start something. Primus curse those idiots! They've doomed us.." He gasped, getting an idea. "What if.. you never go back? You'll be dead! Aha!"

"Hey, no! I could go back and tell them not to look for me or something, but I'd have to look the part."

His eyes brightened, "We're going to make you look human when you're not! Oh, you're sneaky." He laughed and grabbed my arm. "Onward, to the Medbay!" He drug me along. He always got really excited when I even mentioned surgery. He told me that he used to try and make Autobot protoforms once, after that he got really dark. "Now, now! I'll have to create a whole new thing for you. It'll be a whole lot like our T-cog, but new! And it'll make you look human."

"Mmk. Then, doctor, you may start."

He gave me a little bow, "Thank you, patient. See you in the morning, eh?" I gave a little smile and he gave a big one back. "Alright." He stuck a needle in my arm and everything faded to pitch black.

I woke up a little different. The right side of my hip hurt, but not enough to stop me from rolling over and snuggling the berth's pillow. "Mornin' doc."

I heard some tools drop and I turned to see Megatron there. "I'm not a doctor. He is." He looked down and I followed his gaze. Flatline was on the floor, out cold. "Tell me why you're still alive. Energon kills humans in an hour or less. Yet, you.. your human side didn't die until a few days ago and it's been weeks."

"Sir.. I don't know." I was scared beyond belief.

"Funny, neither did he. He said he actually tried making you die faster. He practically fed you poison. So, what are you?"

I heard Flatline groan, starting to come back. I got up and kneeled by him, "You could've learned more by him than by me. I was human when I came here."

Megatron laughed and it made me shiver and melt all at the same time. "He found little crystals in your blood stream. They were going to your heart when he was looking.. So, you're either lying or you're lying."

"Crystals? Sir.. I don't know what you're talking about. Flatline never told me what was going on, he just said he was fixing me."

"I see, then my time here was wasted." He nudged Flatline's leg then stepped on it. He woke up and screamed. His leg was in two.

"You broke it!" Megatron glanced down at me and I looked away.

"You shouldn't even be alive."

"And you shouldn't even be leader!"

He raised his optic ridges, "Oh really? Do you prefer Optimus?" He leaned down and pushed me back. "I am leader here and you will respect my authority here." He aimed a blaster at me. "Are you done with your outburst?" I nodded and got up. "Good. Make sure it doesn't happen again." He walked out of the room.

"You did not.." Flatline looked after Megatron as he left the room.

"I did." I helped him up and over to the berth. "I suppose it's my turn to fix you. I'm sorry, but you have to be awake for it.."

He shook his head, "It's alright.. Get the part of me that's on the floor. This won't be exactly simple. You'll have to patch wires, weld metal, and keep me awake."

I gave a quick nod and grabbed what I needed. "Besides screws, patches, and a welder.. what will I need?"

"Nothing else.. well, maybe a cl-" There was a yelling and a big bang somewhere else in the base. I looked at Flatline, "I can do it. Not like I haven't done self repairs before.. Go check it out.. And if you want to be human, just think back to what you look like.. there are triggers, but you develop those later."

"Alright. Here you go then." I laid everything he had told me to get on the berth. "I'll be back soon."  
I had gotten to the main corridors before hearing Optimus talking.

"Where is she, Megatron."

I looked past the corner. Bumblebee and Jazz were on either side of Optimus, while the Cons were surrounding them. "Where is who?"

"Where's the girl! Where's Michaela?"

He shrugged and started to walk around. "How should I know? I don't have a Michaela. Why? Does she matter to you?"

I'd need to step out soon enough.. I thought about myself and how I looked. I felt myself move and transform. I looked over myself, surprised that it didn't hurt. I noticed that I looked a little bruised here and there. I looked back to the group and saw Alex behind Bee. I stepped out, "Optimus! Alex! I'm here!"

Optimus glared at Megatron, "You said you didn't have her."

"I didn't ask her name. It's not important to me."

I started to run over to Alex when Starscream came over and grabbed me. "You're not going anywhere."

Alex stepped forward, "Let her go! Or so help me God, you will be reduced to scrap when I'm done with you!"

That made the Cons laugh. Megatron looked down at him, "What is she to you? Because if you were so special, she would've when she had the chance.. And trust me.. she had plenty of chances."

Alex stopped and looked dead at me. He looked over every inch, very carefully. "You're bruised and hurt.. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone."

"Michaela?"

"Leave me alone, Alex! I need to stay focused on my tasks..", I looked at the floor.

"What kind of tasks? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing.. Just leave! Starscream, would you let me go?" He looked to Megatron, who then gave the go-ahead. I looked up at Optimus, "Leave.. I've made my choice. I made it long ago." I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Michaela!" Alex yelled my name, but I kept walking.

I could feel all their eyes on me. Megatron looked back at me and then at Alex, "She betrayed you for another team.. The winning one. It's a shame, really."

Alex growled, "She didn't betray me. I'll join your team if it means seeing her."

I could hear someone grumbling, "Just kill 'em already! They aren't worth the oxygen."

I turned around and saw the Cons glaring at Ironhide. Megatron was looking at Alex though, "Would you really, little human?"

"I would."


	11. Chapter 11: Where Are You

**Alex POV (Earlier that** **day.) **

* * *

I had just been talking to Miranda. She had wanted details about everything I had done while we were gone. And I mean, absolutely _everything. _It was weird to say the least. Me and Bumblebee had gone to scout for Decepticons and found nothing. Well, except for a local gang known to hideout in a warehouse. We were going to check it out later on tonight.

"Where are you going, Alex?"

"God damn it, Miranda.. do you just try and annoy the shit out of me?" I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

She was grinning and it made me suspicious. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She looked around with her hands behind her back.

"What, Miranda? So help me god.. don't toy with me or I will destroy everything you love." I started walking away and she followed.

"I get to go with you all on your trip!"

I stopped and glared, "No. I say no." I crossed my arms. "Who said you could, anyway? You could barely handle a good guy, what makes you think you can handle a bad one?"

"Optimus said I could! Besides, he's going to have Ironhide protecting me so I'm pretty safe."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "I couldn't care less about _your _safety. I'm more concerned on what your sister would do to me if I let you get hurt." I started to walk away again and then I felt a smack on the back of my head. "Miranda! I swear to god!" I turned around and saw that she was laughing. I growled, "I hate you."

"I can see why Mickey likes you. You're funny. No matter how mad you get, you don't do anything. You just say that you hate me.."

It was my turn to grin, "That's what you think."

"What.. what'd you do?" She started to look around and I snickered.

"Oh, I didn't do nothing to you. Just Michaela.. she doesn't tell you anything. It's funny as hell cause you think she's innocent."

"What do you mean by that?" Her head tilted, questioning.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you ask her?" I had a smug smirk on my face as I was walking away.

* * *

We had just started packing up for our mini-trip to the gang's base. The Autobots were going holoform for an entry, but were going to keep their real selfs outside. Just in case these were actual humans we were dealing with, not cons. I was looking around and spotted Ironhide. I ran up to him, "Keep Miranda safe.. so Michaela won't kill me. M'kay?"

He rolled his optics, "Whatever, kid. I'm pretty sure I can protect a measly human."

"Hey! I am _not _a kid! I'm a goddamn adult! I'm pretty sure a 20 something year old person is not considered a kid."

He leaned down, "Fine. Then you're _short._"

I opened my mouth for a come back, but shut it.. "Touche, sir.. touche." He chuckled and got back to work. I picked up a gun and shoved it in a sack. I looked back at Optimus, "Are we almost done?"

"Yes, Alex. We're going to leave now."

"Okay. I'll go with Hide.. since Miranda is going with you." I went over to Ironhide, "Sup, buddy.. ready to kick some ass?"

"Alright, you hush. We aren't kicking anyone's ass unless they have the girl, understand? Now get in so we can get a move on."

* * *

We snuck into the base and found the cons. "Well, son of a bitch. Get them in here." Soon all of the holoforms were gone and the actual bot's forms took their place. The cons noticed us almost immeadiately with the bots. It went up in the air, flashes of blue and red shots being fired back and forth.

Megatron showed up in the hallway entrance a second later. "Stop! Right now!"

"Lord Megatron, why are we stopping?"

"Because I told you to, Starscream." He stepped out of the entrance and kept his glare on Optimus. "Why are you here?"

Optimus was watching him closely. "Where is she, Megatron."

Megatron looked back from where he came, "Where is who?" I swear I could've seen something move there, but I wasn't sure.

Optimus was getting agitated. I was guessing that he thought Megatron was playing a trick on him. "Where's the girl, Megatron?! Where's Michaela?"

Megatron shrugged and walked around.. He was so nonchalant about everything, but so aware. I admired it, but hated it at the same time. "How should I know? I don't have a Michaela. Why? Does she matter to you?"

I saw something moving from the darkened hallway, then walk out. It was her. "Optimus! Alex! I'm here!"

Optimus glared at Megatron, "You said you didn't have her."

"I didn't know I did. I don't ask names, because she isn't important to me."

She had started to come to us wheun Starscream grabbed her. I felt anger boil in me, I was this close to her. I wouldn't leave without her. "Let her go! Or so help me God, you will be reduced to scrap when I'm done with you!"

All the Cons laughed at me, but I didn't feel any humiliation. Megatron chuckled and looked down at me, "What is she to you? Because if you were so special, she would've gone when she had the chance.. and trust me. She had plenty."

I looked at her.. then I noticed. She had bruises. "You're bruised and hurt." I felt every scar that I had sewn up, open again. She was hurt and I didn't save her. "What did they do to you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." Her voice was getting shaky.

"Michaela?" I looked up at her, pleadingly.

And she looked away. "Leave me alone! I need to stay focused on my tasks."

I stepped closer, "What kind of tasks? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing!" Her voice broke. "Just leave! Starscream, w-would you let me go?" I watched as Megatron and Starscream had a silent exchange of whether he could or not. She finally looked up, but it wasn't at me.. She looked at Optimus. "Leave.. I've made my choice. I made it long ago." Starscream set her down and she started to walk away.

"Michaela!" I tried to go after her, but Bee held me back.

All the Cons looked at me. Megatron looked at Michaela and then at me. "She betrayed you for another team. The winning one. It's a shame, really."

I felt my anger rise, "She didn't betray me. I'll join your team if it means seeing her."

Ironhide grumbled, "Just kill 'em already. They aren't worth the oxygen." I noticed Miranda wasn't over near Ironhide.. I looked around and saw her sneaking behind the Decepticons, towards the hallway.

I looked at Megatron and found he was still looking at me. "Would you really, little human?"

"I would."


	12. Chapter 12: Nothing

**Michaela POV**

* * *

I was looking at Alex, when I saw something move from the corner of my eye. Alex saw it, too. But, instead of leaving it alone, he turned his head to look. I decided to look since he did. "Miranda?"

She held her pointer finger over mouth and glared, urging me to be quiet. We both cringed when we heard Megatron speak.

"So, who is this?" He asked. There was silence. "Who is she, femme?" He had asked again, but with a gruffer tone.

I answered, "She's nobody, sir." I didn't look at her now, afraid of what I might see in her.

"Are you sure, femme?" I gave a slight nod and he shrugged. I heard her scream and the sound of a blaster firing.

I fell to the floor, I didn't have to look at her. I knew she was gone. I felt anger prickle through me and then hatred. I looked up at Megatron, "You shot her!" I saw the ground getting farther and farther away, I knew I was transforming. Flatline didn't say anything about this possibly being a trigger. I glared at Megatron, "You fucking shot her."

"I did, but I'm not the one who said she was nothing." My anger faultered and fell apart. "I also see that the doctor gave you some new tricks." He looked down at Alex, who was staring at me. Megatron glanced between the two of us, "I don't think your human toy knew that you weren't human. You never were human."

"No! You're lying, Megatron! I know human and she was human before all this!" He backed away from us and towards the Autobots.

"I'm not lying. Are you sure you know what a human is?" Megatron had a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure, your Royal Bastardness." Alex snarled.

Megatron raised his optic ridges, "You're either very brave or very stupid."

"I know which one I am." Alex walked over to Miranda. He grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder. "Michaela, know this.. When you warn me, warn me for you to be the villain also." Alex looked to the Autobots. "Let's get out of here." The Bots looked to Optimus.

"Back to the base." The faster Bots stood guard while the other ones left. Once they were all out, the ones left left.

I ran out of the room and to the Medbay. It looked like Flatline was almost done with his leg. Oddly enough, he started the conversation. "So, what happened? I'm almost done. Could you hand me that wrench over there?"

I got up off of the berth I was sitting on and got it. I gave it to him, sighing. "It was fine. I saw my sister get killed, it was parlty my fault."

"Who killed her?"

"Megatron." I sat back on my berth and covered my face with a pillow.

Flatline looked away from his leg, to me. "Then it was never your fault. He would've killed her, anyway."

"No matter what I said?" I looked at Flatline. He was done. He leaned his legs over the berth and moved his toes. "Looks good as new." He got off the berth and went over to me.

"No matter what you would've said. You need something?" I nodded. "What?"

"There's a kink.. When I go human, it looks like I have bruises on my body."

"Hm.. Alrighty then.. maybe I will have to do some tweaking then. But, you'll have to be put under for it."

"It's fine with me." He grabbed a needle and stuck it in my arm.

_**"Flatline!"**_ It was Megatron and he was angry.

"Oh no.. what'd you do, girl? What'd you do.." It was Flatline. He was moving around, he seemed.. flustered. It was out of character for him.

_**"Flatline!"**_ Megatron was closer now..

I heard a crash. Then everything blurred together and eventually blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13: Live or Die

**TRIGGER WARNING SUICIDE TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

**Alex POV**

* * *

I was angry. Angry and sad, but mostly angry. Michaela, of all people.. I could hear myself growling, but I couldn't help it. I had picked up Miranda, then got in Ironhide. We went to the base and from there we went to the Medbay. Ratchet had been shocked to see her there, I hadn't said a word to him about it when he took her away from me. It had been hour after I brought her in that he asked anything of me.

"Alex? Come here for a second." I got up from the chair and walked over. He was leaning over a screen, reading data, I suppose.

"Yeah, Ratch? What's up?" I leaned against a nearby wall.

"Who were her parents?"

"Why do you need to know..?" His question wasn't loaded, but mine was. I need answers before anyone does. That's how I stay ahead.

"I need to enter who it was." He had a second of hesitation.. lie.

I smirked and laughed, "Bull. Tell me. I'm a living lie detector, Ratchet."

He grumbled, like any Ratchet would. "I'm not sure yet, but it's important."

"Fine. As long as I get to know what's goin' on." I stood up and walked over to him. "She has no parents, that I know of. None that claim her, anyway. Her and her sister are adopted. That's all I know." I looked up at him and his optics were big. A mixture of scared and something else I couldn't put my finger on. "Uh, Ratchet?"

He turned towards his computer, then looked over it, at Miranda. "Oh, Primus, why.." He turned towards me. "Get Prime. Tell him that Miranda needs armor." I stood there for a minute, he glared. "If you don't go, she'll die! Now, go!"

I ran out of the room.

* * *

I got to Optimus's office where he was working. I had to grab the door frame so I didn't slide past his room. "Optimus!"

He looked up, "Yes? What?" He looked tired, almost defeated. I scared myself by finding pleasure in seeing him like that.

I shook my head. "Miranda needs armor. Ratchet told me to tell you, but what good would armor do? She's already dying.." His optics widened and he jumped up from his chair. He grabbed me and ran out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"The Medbay."

* * *

"Ratchet!"

The medbot looked up from his computer, "Optimus?"

Optimus put me down and went over to Ratchet. They spoke for a few minutes before looking at Miranda then at me. I instinctively reached behind me, searching for my gun. I found it and kept my hand over it. "What?" I looked towards the two bots.

"I think it's best you leave for awhile, Alex." Optimus said, stepping forward.

I grabbed my gun and held it to Miranda's forehead. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere. Ratchet said he'd tell me what's going on. And when I know, I'll decide what _I _do or you can say goodbye to Miranda a little sooner."

Optimus reached his hand out, but Ratchet stopped him. "Tell him, Optimus. It won't hurt him to know."

Optimus sighed, "Miranda isn't human either, Alex. Miranda was a project the Autobots made to look for planets suitable for Cybertronian life. Michaela was a copy of Miranda, but not an exact one. The Decepticons found out about Miranda soon after the war broke out."

Ratchet spoke up, "Michaela has defects though. The Medic at the Decepticon base is probably still working on her, trying to fix her. She had to kill herself to get to her Cybertronian form. Megatron made it so that any injury she recieved would only be minor to her health, even if she was stuck through the heart, she would make it out alive. But, if she caused it, it would be a regular injury with regular results."

I flinched. _She_ _would never.. _"Are you saying that she killed herself? That she slit her wrists and killed herself?! She was happy.. but.." I growled at them, throwing the gun away from me. _Maybe she was tricked.. Maybe.. Calm down.. shh.. It's fine. Calm.  
_

"We don't know how she did it, Alex. Sorry." Optimus leaned down. "But, what we do know is that she's alive and she remembers." I guessed that he was trying to offer comfort, but I didn't feel comforted in the least. Optimus turned away from me and looked to Ratchet, "I'm going to get the armor, I'll be back shortly." He left the room. I sat down with my back against the wall, trying to hold together my sanity.

* * *

Optimus came back with an armor suit and gave it to Ratchet. He put it on her and then we waited for her to come back. I stayed quiet the whole time, trying to figure out a mental puzzle. _How did she do it.. why'd she do it.. I'd __have to ask her. _I made a mental note and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The thing that woke me up was a scream, no words to it. Just a scream.. of what sounded like pain, but rage, too. It was an odd scream. I flinched at the sound and got up. "The hell?" Optimus and Ratchet were rushing to Miranda was.

Then there were words. "I'm gonna hit her! She fucking let me get shot!" Then she noticed who was standing near her and she shut up.

I walked up to her and hit her in the back of the head, "I was sleeping." Optimus and Ratchet didn't find it amusing, especially after Miranda said she felt dizzy. I grumbled and left. "Oh, no! I made her dizzy! Woopdee-fuckin-doo!" I left the base and went out onto the streets, not feeling up to see more bots.


	14. Chapter 14: Prison

**Michaela's POV**

* * *

I awoke to black. "Ugh, Flatline..", I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my head. "What happened? Last I heard was... Flatline? Where are you?!" Panic rising in my voice. I looked around in the dark for him.

"Why do you first call for the Medic?" Red optics appeared in the dark and got closer, a body forming around them. "Why the Medic?", he snarled.

I recognized the mech immeadiately. I stood up and gave a quick salute. "Megatron, uh.. why are you here?"

"I brought you here. This is an interrogation room.", he snapped his fingers and lights came on. "So, answer me this. Why did you call out the medics name?" He studied my form and rolled his eyes.

"What am I being interrogated for? I've not done anything wrong." She stepped away from him.

"Answer me!", he growled.

I winced, answering, "He's taken care of me for a while.. That's why. Cause last time I saw him.. oh my God! What did you do to him?!" My voice escalating into a shocked scream. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what I'm going to do to you." He walked away, nonchalant.

"Excuse me?" I went to follow and ran into a glass wall. "You.. you put me in a cell!"

He looked back at me over his shoulder, "You've always been in a cell." He left and the light followed with him.

* * *

I started to cry, thinking about what could've happened to Flatline. Megatron appeared on the wall, "Look who came to visit." Alex was tied up, but able to talk.

"Michaela! What? Why are you.." Megatron threw him to the side and the image was gone.

"No! Let me out of here!", I pounded on the glass to no avail.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope to update soon! Please R & R!~**


	15. Chapter 15: Capture

**Alex POV**

* * *

I got up and walked the streets. Watched as the nightlife took over the town like it did every night after the lamp posts came on. I looked down an alley way to see a couple making out. I shrugged it off and went on with my walk. I was about to turn back when I heard someone shout, "Hey, kid!" I turned around. My mistake. I turned around only to be punched in the face.

"What?", I felt blood running over my face. I ignored it and looked up at the guy.

"You're coming with me, kid. A friend wants to see you. But, first.." He tackled me and held me down while putting a needle into my arm.

"No! No! Stop! S-sto... stop.", I dozed off in under seconds..

* * *

I woke up in front of an old friend alright. I growled, "Megatron."

"Filth.", he sneered.

"Rusting, yet?"

"How are you not dead yet, human? You're absolutely annoying." He got up from his throne and walked over to me.

"And how are you not-"

He cut me off, "Shut up. Do you want to see her or not?"

"See who?"

He nodded towards a screen, "Her."

My eyes widened and I went over to the screen.. She was crying. "What'd you do to her?!"

He shrugged, "Nothing." He pressed a button and she stopped. She looked at the screen on her wall. "Look who came to visit."

"Michaela! What? Why are you..", Megatron grabbed me by my shirt and threw me off to the side. My head hit the floor first.

I didn't hear what he said to her.. she started banging on the wall after that where the screen had been.. I blacked out after that.

* * *

**Sorry two short chapters! I hope to update soon! Please R & R!~**


End file.
